Battles of Doomsday Chapter 11
Battles of Doomsday Chapter 11: G VS. Emperor Garmadon is the eleventh chapter of the Battles of Doomsday series, and takes place one year after G's last visit to Ninjago. This is the first chapter to be non-canon. Synopsis After a year of being absent from Ninjago, G returns to find that the four original ninja have perished, and Garmadon is behind it all. He is intent on getting vengeance for his fallen friends, and must face Lord Garmadon for the first time. Plot “Ninjago. Is. Mine…!” Yes. It felt right to say it— finally, after all these years of fighting, and losing, I have defeated the Ninja. I watched them be crushed by my collosus only moments ago. “My emperor…” I heard Harumi come up from behind me. “Four of the Ninja have been crushed by your collosus.” What? “Only four you say… And what is the fate of my son…?” I asked without turning to her. I sensed hesitation in her voice. “He is still at large- but I will find him soon.” “Good. I want him alive. I will take his life myself. And what of my brother Wu?” “Crushed by the colossus. Only Lloyd and that slippery water Ninja remain.” I laughed. How easy it will be to find only two ninja. “Excellent. Find them… and bring them to me.” “Yes, my emperor.” Harumi bowed and left me alone to brood over the fallen city. It was beautiful. As sirens echoed throughout the smoke-ridden ruins, I stared at where the Ninja were crushed. A deep hole in my heart has been filled. Finally, those wretched Ninja are out of my way for good! It felt good to be me again. “—The water ninja! Get her!” I heard Harumi call from below me. Ha! It will be fun to kill her. The less Ninja the better… and I would prefer to have a personal battle with my son. There was a struggle below me. I heard grunts and wails, and Harumi’s voice again. “You’re no water ninja! Show yourself, fool!” Another grunt. Why is she not being handled… THUMP “Christ, dude. What, are you just standing in a broken building? And it smells awful in here.” Someone spoke from behind me. My heart jumped- who dares speak to me in that tone? I turned to see a smug looking boy. He wore a silver ninja gi. He reminded me of the fire ninja. It was humorous. A ninja poser already trying to reverse the damage I have done. I laughed, “Don’t you see? The Ninja are dead. Tell me, poser, how did you get up here?” The silver ninja frowned. “Garmy! You don’t even remember me? Jeez. And don’t tell me the ninja are dead. I just saw Lloyd.” Remember him? Ha! He must be some citizen I stomped over earlier this morning. “The Ninja are gone. Give up fool, and bow to your new emperor!” The silver ninja laughed. “Oh, no I won’t do that. You can’t get away with killing Elemental Masters. I’ll teach you a lesson, ‘Sensei Garmadon.’” I slowly drew my blade as I scowled at the imposter. “No one has called me by that name in a long time… Who are you.” The silver ninja smirked now, “Remember? At Chen’s old tournament. The Master of Creation?” The memories came rushing back. I remember he was set to fight with Kai then. I also remember meeting him after Lloyd defeated the Overlord… “Don’t tell me you don’t remember? I called you gramps? Cause you’re pretty old.” “Argh!!” I burst. “I will teach you a lesson, fool! No ‘master of creation’ can stop me! I’ll show you, for interrupting me!” I lunged at him with my blades now, but he moved out of the way quickly. I wiped saliva off mouth. I am raving. I repressed the memories of the past, my other life. It pained me, but I did what had to be done. I lunged at the silver ninja again, this time landing a blow. He wasn’t fast enough this time. “Ha!” I laughed, “You are only an imposter!” The boy got up and caught his balance. I noticed he was not as confident as he was on the island. He also relented in showing off his power... “Oh yeah, gramps? Well I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeve!” The boy jumped up, kicked back, whipped around, and spun into a whirling tornado of green light. So he knows spinjitzu. But I knew that— argh! I must remember… not to remember. Meanwhile the boy spun at me fast, but I too know spinjitzu. We clashed in spirals of green and purple light, and we both fell out of our tornados. G hit the ground. He was bleeding. “Argh…” He struggled to get up. “You are not the boy I met four years ago.” I stepped over him, and took him by the chest. I ripped his mask off. He was the same boy, but aged. He must be in his twenties now. He had a scar on his right eye. “You are a weakling, an imposter.” I continued the act. As long as I act impervious, my mind shall follow suit. “Argh… ninja, I’m so sorry…” He mumbled. How pitiful. I stepped to the edge of the building. The boy hung in my arms, hundreds of feet above the ground. “Goodbye.” I dropped him. I did not watch as he fell. I stood with my eyes forward on the city-- my city. I will come for my son one day. Maybe not today-- but soon, his head will rest on my throne. Reception The post got 91 likes on Instagram and one comment. Comments * "Damn that was intense" - jdsing4 Of all the Battles of Doomsday stories, this one was the worst receivedCategory:Battles of Doomsday Category:2019 Category:Chapters